


Brotherly Love

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Glee Kink [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Smut, handjobs, i was a lil tipsy when i wrote this tbh, jeff helps, jeff is 16, jeff loves nick and wants to protect his baby brother, kink prompt, lots of emotions, lots of smut as well, nick and jeff are brothers, nick doesn't understand boners, nick is 13, this was a request on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: A prompt i got on tumblr: "would you ever write a fic for the kink series where nick and jeff are brothers and one of them is a few years younger and gets a boner and doesn't know what it is and calls the other one into their room and they jack them off??"so yeah, here this is... essentially Jeff babysits his younger brother Nick. Jeff is 16 and Nick is 13. Warnings for, ya know, incest.





	

“Now, Jeff, make sure that he brushes his teeth before bed.”

“Sure mum.”

“Okay, love you sweetie, bye.”

“Bye mum.” Jeff said as his mother left the house, shutting the front door behind her. Jeff immediately went into the kitchen, grabbing a pizza menu and walking into the living room. “Nick, what do you want from the pizza shop?”

Nick looked up from his book, pushing his oversized glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Mum said we couldn’t have junk food, didn’t she?”

“Well mum’s not here, is she? Don’t tell me you’re gonna go all rule-follower on me?”

“Of course not, pass me the menu.” Nick laughed, holding out his hand.

***

_Come into my room._

_Why?_

_I need your help. Please._

Jeff crinkled his nose in confusion before getting out of bed and pulling some sweatpants on. He made his way across the hall to Nick’s room, pushing the door open. Nick was sitting in the corner of his bed, the blankets bunched up around him.

“What’s wrong?” Jeff asked.

“I, um… I don’t know.” Nick said quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“Something happened to me and I don’t know what.”

“What happened? Show me.”

Nick pushed the covers away from himself, looking down at his lap. Jeff followed his gaze, letting out a laugh at the sight of his brother’s hard-on.

“Oh my god, Nick.” Jeff held his stomach, looking up to meet his brother’s eyes and finding the younger boy looking upset. Jeff calmed himself down, looking at Nick in confusion. “What?”

“Why are you laughing?”

“Aren’t you kidding?”

“No. I’m not kidding. What is it, Jeff?”

“You’re being serious?” Jeff asked. Nick nodded and Jeff continued. “Oh. Well then… this is awkward.” He made his way to where Nick’s bed was, seating himself beside the brunette. “You, uh – you have a boner.”

“A what?”

“A boner. Guys get them when they think about certain things.” Jeff paused for a moment, tossing up between asking his next question. “What were you thinking about when it happened?”

Nick thought for a moment before answering. “I was thinking about the other day when we were in the pool. Remember?”

“You were thinking about me?”

“Yeah, I already said that. Why?”

“Guys get boners when they think about something sexy or someone they’re attracted to… Nick, do you like me?”

Nick’s eyes went wide. “Of – of course I do, you’re m – my brother.”

“You know what I mean, Nick.” Jeff said. Nick looked at him for a moment before bursting into tears, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly. Jeff was stuck for what to do, eventually setting for placing his hand on Nick’s shoulder. “Hey, hey, you don’t have to cry.”

“Yes I d – do. You must th- think I’m disgusting now.” Nick sobbed, his body shaking.

“Nick, please stop crying. I don’t think you’re disgusting.” Jeff comforted the younger boy, patting his shoulder awkwardly. Nick sniffled and looked up at him; his sobs had stopped but tears were still running down his face.

“You – you don’t?” Nick asked disbelievingly.

“No. I uh… I actually have something to tell you.” Jeff took a deep breath and looked at his brother sincerely. “I like you Nick. More than a brother.”

Nick looked at him for a moment before shrugging the blonde’s hand of his shoulder. “Go away.”

“Why?”

“I know I’m disgusting but you don’t have to make fun of me.”

Jeff’s heart broke at those words. Nick didn’t believe him. “Nick, I’m not making fun of you. Really, I do like you. Please believe me, please.” Jeff could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, hurriedly wiping them away.

“Who doesn’t need to cry now?” Nick remarked, a hint of a smile on his face.

“Sorry, I -”

“Jeff, you don’t need to apologise. I believe you.”

“You do?” Jeff asked, his eyes shining.

“Yeah.” Nick replied. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. “What do we do now?”

“I don’t know…”

“I’m still having a crisis. How do I make this boner or whatever it’s called go away?” Nick asked, genuinely innocent.

“Nick, I – I can’t… I -”

“What is it Jeff?”

“You have to touch yourself for it to go away.” Jeff blurted out.

“How?”

“I can’t show you. You’re my brother, this is illegal.” Jeff forced himself to back away from Nick a little, seeing the hurt in the brunette’s eyes.

“So you don’t really like me?” Nick hung his head, tears beginning to fall onto the bed once again. Jeff sprung into protective mode, moving immediately to wipe Nick’s tears away with the pad of his thumb.

“Nick, I do like you. It’s just that this is really serious stuff we’re talking about.”

“How is touching my boner serious?”

“Because it’s a sexual thing… it’d be like having sex with you…”

“Oh… I had a dream where that happened once.” Nick said simply.

“You what?”

“I had a dream where you had sex with me. It was weird and I remember being all sticky when I woke up. I’m pretty sure I just spilt soft drink on my bed though.”

Jeff coughed awkwardly, trying not to laugh. Nick gave him an odd look, but continued. “So will you help me? I know you can, but will you?”

“If I do, you have to promise that you won’t tell anybody. And I mean anybody.”

“I promise I won’t.” Nick said confidently.

Jeff took a deep breath. “Okay. Well, have you ever touched yourself before?”

Nick shook his head, giving Jeff a confused look. “Show me how.”

“On myself?” Jeff asked. Nick nodded. Jeff stood up, tugging at the tie on his sweatpants and pushing them down. He was inwardly happy about his decision to not wear underwear to bed tonight as he looked at Nick more confidently. Nick was too busy looking at Jeff’s cock to meet his eyes, only looking up when Jeff cleared his throat.

“Sorry.” Nick mumbled, his cheeks reddening.

“It’s okay Nick. You’re curious, I get it. I was as well at your age.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Now, this isn’t about me this is about you. Just watch what I do and copy me, okay?” Jeff asked, watching Nick until he nodded. Jeff took yet another deep breath before wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking slowly before looking up at Nick. Nick had his hand wrapped around his own cock loosely, awkwardly moving it up and down.

“Is this right?” Nick asked insecurely.

“Give me your hand.” Jeff said, taking his hand off his cock and holding it out for Nick to take. Nick took his hand almost immediately, smiling at him. Jeff wrapped their joined hands around Nick’s cock, slowly stroking him.

“Oh.” Nick breathed, transfixed by Jeff’s face of concentration. Jeff looked up at him curiously, stopping the movement of his hand.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. That just felt… really good.”

Jeff only nodded, resuming his hand movements and watching Nick’s face instead of his hand. Nick was gazing at Jeff’s hand on his cock, biting his lip. “Jeff?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I have a go? On you?”

Jeff’s hand movements stopped as he looked at Nick in surprise. “Are you sure?” Nick nodded, so Jeff continued. “Okay, you can do that. Do you need any help?”

“I should be okay.” Nick said, reaching out and wrapping his free hand around Jeff’s cock. He began to stroke the blonde, making him let out a soft moan. Nick took that as a sign of encouragement, speeding up his hand movements and eliciting another moan from the older boy. Nick let out a moan of his own when Jeff’s thumb ran over his slit before sliding back down his shaft again.

“Oh, Jeff… wow.”

“Do you like that?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. I really do.” Nick nodded, looking up at Jeff when his movements stopped. “Why did you stop?”

“Tell me how much you like it.”

“So much. It feels so nice.”

“How much do you want me to keep doing it?”

“I’ll do anything, just please keep going, Jeff, please.” Nick whined, looking up at Jeff through his eyelashes. Jeff couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He began to stroke Nick’s cock again, quicker this time, memorising the brunette’s face right now for later. Nick let out another loud moan, his hand stuttering on Jeff’s cock. “Oh, Jeff, please.” Nick keened, biting his lip as he came over Jeff’s fist. Nick took his hand off Jeff’s cock and laid down, panting heavily. “Wow. That was amazing.”

“Thanks.” Jeff said embarrassedly, his cheeks reddening. Nick sat up again, looking at Jeff thoughtfully. “Do you want me to keep doing that to you?”

“No, no, I can finish myself off. Now, I’m meant to be babysitting you, go to sleep.” Jeff said with a smile, standing to grab his pants from the floor and throw them over his shoulder.

“But Jeff, I don’t want to.” Nick pouted, looking up at Jeff though his eyelashes. Jeff gave him a look and he sighed, laying back and staring at the ceiling. Jeff smiled, pulling the covers up over Nick and tucking him in. He sat down on the side of the bed, grabbing the hand that Nick was holding out for him. He linked their fingers together, squeezing his younger brother’s hand softly.

“You okay now?”

“Yeah. Thanks for that.” Nick said bashfully.

“Anytime.”

“Really?” Nick asked hopefully.

“Maybe.” Jeff laughed. “Now go to sleep.” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Nick’s forehead and standing up.

“Alright. Goodnight Jeff.” Nick gave him a soft smile.

“Goodnight Nick.” Jeff replied, looking back at Nick one more time before leaving the room. He went back to his own room to finish himself off, images of Nick flooding his mind.

***

“Morning Nick.”

“Morning mum.” Nick yawned, seating himself at the kitchen counter beside Jeff.

“Jeff, did he behave himself last night?” Their mother asked her eldest son.

“Yeah, he was fine.” Jeff shrugged, throwing Nick a wink when their mother looked away. Nick made himself some toast and finished it while he was waiting for Jeff to finish in the shower, smiling at the blonde when he emerged, only a towel around his waist. He looked around, a confused expression on his face. “Where’s mum?”

“She got called into a meeting or something.” Nick shrugged, picking up his clothes and his towel from where he’d sat them on the counter.

“Nick? Can I talk to you before you have a shower?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“You know how last night you said you’d do anything for me?”

“Oh… yeah?” Nick said, his cheeks heating up.

“I need a favour.”

“What is it?” Nick asked curiously.

“I need you to get in trouble so I can babysit you again.”


End file.
